Betrayed
by Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit
Summary: She had to warn them, she had to find them. Kai had been forced to turn on them again. She had gone spying on them, but had been found, and now Kai and the rest of the Demolition Boys were after her, out for blood...her blood.
1. Prologue

Kit: Okie Dokie. Here's a new story I just came up with!  
  
Tala: Yep, she was just picture surfing when she found a pic that gave her an idea for a story to do, and viola!  
  
Kit: Tala, disclaimer please!  
  
Tala: Kitten doesn't own Beyblade, or any of it's charries, but she created Rayne and her team, as well as their bit-beasts, so no taking them!!!

* * *

A young girl ran down the dark sidewalk on a random Russian street, the heels of her shoes clicking impatiently against the concrete. Her long raven hair was almost out of it's bind, and bounced around her head, framing her tanned face and her ruby-amythest orbs. She wore a black tube top, black hip-hugger flare jeans, and black high-heeled leather boots. A black leather jacket, lined with black and red fur, kept her warm from the cold winds as she ran, her breath hitching every now and then.  
  
She had to warn them, she had to find them. Kai had been forced to turn on them again, and she was worried. She had gone spying on them, but had been found, and now Kai and the rest of the Demolition Boys were after her, out for blood...her blood.  
  
She wheeled into a sharp turn, and to her immediate fear, she heard Tala laugh maniacly behind her, " We're coming after you, Rayne! You can't escape!" and he sounded close.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, the freezing air biting into her facial skin, _Crap. I'm as good as dead, now. But, I can't give up. I have to get to the BladeBreakers, I must warn them...before it's too late!_ she thought frantically as she continued to run, her breathing coming in quick, short huffs.  
  
Suddenly, someone rammed into her back, knocking her roughly forward and onto her chest and stomach, and a voice followed it, which sent chills down her spine, " I found her guys! She's over here! I got 'er!" it was Bryan, and he was currently sitting on her back, holding her hands with his own. She struggled violently under him, trying to pitch him off her like a bull would a rodeo rider.  
  
"Get offa me!" she screeched and with a pained growl, she rolled, forcing him off her. She leaped up seconds later, taking off down the road. Now, she could hear Bryan, Tala, and Kai just behind her. Great, now she had three of them to deal with... She ran for the fence in the park, her eyes filled with tired determination. With a yell, she took a running front flip forward, and landed not so gracefully on the other side, wobbling on her feet for a second, before jumping to her feet and running off for the BladeBreakers' house.  
  
Tala, who had been closest to her, slid to a stop, just inches from the fence, and growled angrily. He stomped his foot on the nearly frozen ground as Bryan and Kai caught up with him, both looking at him for an explanation.  
  
Tala growled again, " We've been chasing her down for an hour straight! She couldn't have made that jump unless she went through out kind of training. For her, it's physically impossible!" he ground out, looking at Kai for a reason.  
  
Suddenly, Bryan realized something, and he grabbed the collar of Kai's shirt, lifting him off the ground a few inches, " It's you, isn't it?! You lagged behind so we'd have to wait for you, and not get a chance to capture her! You were protecting her!" he growled accusingly at Kai, who stared at him emotionlessly.  
  
Kai glared at him, " Have you any proof for this accusation?!" he hissed at the lavender-haired boy.  
  
Bryan growled again, but released his hold on the young Hiwatari. They both turned to Tala, who was giving them both annoyed glares, " Boris won't be happy. He gave us specific orders to catch her and bring her in, but look what's happened now. Now, we're as good as dead." he sighed and began the long treck back to the abbey, Kai and Bryan lagging lazily behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, Rayne came to a stop before the BladeBreakers' door, breathing heavily and she looked as if she were about to faint. She knocked on the door quickly, receiving an answer almost immediately.  
  
Ray appeared at the door, looking around before his eyes landed on the form of his younger cousin, " Rayne!" he yelled quietly at the sight of her.  
  
She wobbled on her feet dangerously, and she looked very tired and very cold, " Ray, he's gone...He's left again..They forced him...to betray your team...He's gone back to them." she managed to say, before darkness surrounded her, and she feel forward into her cousin's arms, the sheer exaustion finally taking it's tole.  
  
Ray looked up at the sky as he picked her up gently, thinking sadly, 'Oh, Kai...what have you done...?' and he, carrying Rayne in his arms, disappeared into the house...  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Rayne awoke with a small groan as the light from the sun rolled across her bed, before coming to a stop on her face, as if it was determined to make her 'rise and shine'.  
  
"Epp!" yelled a girl and Rayne heard a sweeping sound, and the light disappeared from her face, " Sorry, Rayne-kun! We didn't know the sun was up yet."  
  
Rayne opened her eyes, looking about at her teammates, " How could you NOT know. It's bigger than all of us combined. It's kinda hard to miss." she said to them with a weak laugh.  
  
Kit rolled her eyes, smirking at her team captain, " Well, it's alot easier to miss it when you're asleep and out of the light's way." she pointed out and covered up her yawn with her hand.  
  
All of her teammates looked like they had had a rough night.  
  
Kit's blue and lavender hair was messy and pulled into an out-of-place ponytail. She wore a light blue sweater that had long sleeves that were pulled off her shoulders to show some skin. Hip-hugger flare blue jeans dawned her lower body, along with denim-colored boots that covered her feet. Her hazel-amber eyes were dim with lost sleep and she looked like she'd just gone through hell and back in a picnic basket.  
  
Taryn looked even worse. Her long fiery red hair was a tangled mess, and her once cheery glacier blue eyes were dim and cold, like they were back in her days in the Abbey. She wore a black spaghetti-strap top and black jeans with black high-heeled boots that went to her knees.   
  
Tanya looked better than Taryn, but not by much. Her ocean-blue eyes no longer held the grace of the sea she was most known for. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and she looked as if she'd just run a fifty-mile race non-stop. Her red sweater was pulled off of one shoulder, showing skin. And a black short skirt was messily covering her. Black and red knee-high boots dawned her legs and feet.  
  
Rayne looked her team over," You guys didn't...you wouldn't..." she said and trailed off each time, unable to find the right words.  
  
Kit sighed, " We stayed up all night. We were worried about you, Rayne. What else would friends be for if we didn't worry about you when you were in danger?" she asked her friend, and Taryn and Tanya nodded in agreement.  
  
Rayne looked down at herself, pushing her body into an unwilling sitting position, " You guys didn't have to do that for me. I've lived through worse than a twilight hour chase through Moscow." she said as she shook her head.  
  
Taryn rose an eyebrow at this statement, " You've been through worse? Ray said Tala nearly killed you! Plus he said that as soon as you got the words out of your mouth, you fainted! If you ask me, that's pretty bad!" she said to her as she shook her head. 

Rayne sighed, " You guys! I already have a mother! I don't need three more!" she said with a laugh.

Tanya rolled her eyes, " Rayne, for once, just shut it and listen." she said seriously, and Rayne obediantly quieted down, waiting for her friends to continue.

Taryn and Kit sighed, saying in perfect unison, " Rayne, you could've been...lost last night. We were scared stiff. When Ray brought you in, we'd thought you'd just given up all hope, and just...left us alone...We couldn't handle that as a team, but if we lost you as a friend, we couldn't forgive ourselves, becuase friends are supposed to keep other friends from getting hurt. And, that would mean that we failed our duty as your friend." they sighed again as they waited for her reaction.

Rayne looked at them in mild confusion, " Left you alone? Lost?" she asked looking at them with a questioning expression.

Tanya looked down, mumbling to her, " We couldn't handle it if you had died last night Rayne. Our team would be demolished, totally blow away. And, so would our hearts. Our wills to fight would be gone. We'd be shells of our former selves. Rayne, you don't get it now, but you're the glue that holds this team together. Without you, we're just another group of girls in a boys sport. We'd fall apart if we lost you..."

Rayne looked at them, realization dawning in her facial features, " Oh, guys. I promise, if I'm gonna go, I'll go with a big bang. I won't die because some two-bit idiot who thinks he can take over the world found me and tried to kill me. And, it's not my time, yet. My time's a LONG way off." she assured her friends, though she wasn't sure about her time to die.

Kit looked up at her, " Rayne, none of us knows when we're gonna go, and we have no control over it. It just happens." she said with a shake of her head.

Rayne nodded, " Yes, I know that. But, if they expect me to go down quietly, they have another thing comin'. And, I promise...I won't go down so easily..." she said with a positive nod, but once again, she wasn't sure her statement was the truth...

* * *

Kit: Ok, what do ya think. I got my inspiration when I was picture surfing on the net and found a pic of the Demo. Boys with Kai. I think it was from the third season. (And, Tala looked like he had a gun in his hand, but I think it was a launcher...And, he looked really freaky...) Picture: 

http:imagewww.w.interia.pl/bbag%20dvd/kaiimage1972.jpg   
(After the 'http:' part, you will have to put in two / because they won't appear there. )

Kai: How could you put me back with those bakas?!  
  
Tala: Who're you calling a baka, baka?!  
  
Rayne: [sighs] Alright, boys! Break it up, break it up!  
  
Kit: Ok, stop your bickering, this chapter's finished and you can go home. Finish your friendly quarrel at the start of the next chapter. Tala, if you would say it for me.  
  
Tala: R & R!


	2. A 'Cheer Up' Party

Kit: Well, here's the next chapter of Betrayed! Hope ya like!  
  
Tala: Kitten was trying to get funny in this chapter. Get a little happy in amongst the sad and suspense-ness-ness...  
  
Kai: [glares] Is that even a word?  
  
Tala: I don't know!  
  
Kit: [giggles] Let me guess, Wolfie...you missed school that day?  
  
Tala: [Ignoring her] Anyway! Kitten doesn't own Beyblade or it's characters! But, the Shadow Cats are hers! She also doesn't own the two songs she used in this chappie. (I'll leave you in suspense as to what they are!)

* * *

Rayne smirked suddenly, snatching her cd case from the bedside stand next to her bed. She quickly flipped through all the cds she had, coming to the Country Western section. Biting her lip, she carefully looked through her Country cds.  
  
With a brilliant smile, she brandished a Cledus T. Judd(1) cd, " I know what'll cheer us up!" she said happily as she giggled.  
  
Taryn's eyes widened as she looked at the cd in her team captain's hand, then she bit her lips together to keep from laughing.  
  
Kit looked at the cd in question, blinking, " What? What's so good about that cd?" she asked her teammates. Apparently, she'd never attended one of her team's famous 'Cheering-up Comedy' parties...  
  
Tanya choked on her own laughs as she looked at the cd, remembering all to well WHICH song Rayne had in mind.  
  
Rayne pushed herself up from where she sat on her bed. She walked over to the large sound-system in the corner, pushing the cd into the cd slot, as it registered the cd, she pushed the fastforward button, stopping on the thirteenth song.  
  
(A/N: This is a REAL parody of the Dixie Chicks' song 'Goodbye Earl', but this song is by Cledus T. Judd, and is called -ahem- 'GOODBYE SQUIRREL' !!!!!!!)  
  
"(Be vewy vewy qwiet… we're huntin'... somethin')  
  
Me and Harold Muffert were outdoors men

Set in our backwoods ways

Both members of the huntin' club

Both active in the NRA (National Redneck Association)  
  
We scouted a location where we had no doubt

We'd kill the biggest buck in the world (About a 34-pointer)  
Harold waited in his tree stand But all he seen was a squirrel  
  
Dang near two weeks since the season started

And neither one of us was amused (HA HA HA)  
We had on real tree camo,

high-powered ammo

But no big game to shoot  
  
Then we finally saw a deer as big as a horse

Harold had him in his crosshairs (Shoot him)  
But that squirrel jumped off of a branch above us

And landed in Harold's hair (Dang, get it out! Dang!)  
  
Harold fell off the stand, on his head he landed

Like a wimp he laid there cryin

Till I climbed on down,

Picked him up off the ground

And it didn't take us long to decide,

That squirrel had to die  
  
Goodbye squirrel

With black-eyed peas,

You're gonna taste good to me

Squirrel It's you or me,

Come on out of that tree Squirrel

Hey guess what, You've eaten your last nut Squirrel  
  
Me and Harold went down to the surplus store

Bought a keg of dynamite

Two baseball bats and a case of M-80s

We were in for one heck of a fight (We'll show you!)  
  
When you're huntin' with dumb and dumber

Something's surely bound to go wrong (Now be careful)  
And when Harold lit that real short fuse I knew it wouldn't be long  
  
When the dynamite blew,

Harold's foot did too

And fingers began to fly (Fly)  
We were barely alive

When the game warden arrived

And much to our surprise,

That squirrel didn't die (Gosh!)  
  
Goodbye squirrel

Just one more shot,

You'll be in my crock pot Squirrel

You'll make a lunch,

You overgrown chipmunk Squirrel I'll skin ya hide,

And make a hat when it's dry Squirrel  
  
(Deadgum Earl, Ronnie Milsap could shoot better than you

Gimme that, I said gimme that gun Look out!  
Look out, duck!  
I think I killed somethin')"  
  
By the end of the song, all four of the girls were either rolling in the floor and holding the stomachs as they laughed very hard, or bent over holding their stomachs for the same reasons.  
  
Taryn wiped a tear of mirth from her eye, smirking, " Oh, that was a fun bout. We should listen to that more often." she said with a few happy claps.  
  
Tanya was next to calm down, sighing as it ended, " Man, Taryn's right. We need to get mopey more often just so we can listen to that!" she said with another giggle.  
  
Kit was the last to beat down her laughter, though still smiling like the cat that got the cream, " I see why ya'll enjoy this so much! That's the most fun I've had in ages!" she said with a light smile.  
  
Rayne smirked again, " Now, you see why most girls want to be on our team. We have our own style that kicks boy-butt and we have fun whilst kicking said boy-butt." she said with a knowing half smile/half smirk.  
  
Tanya laughewd again, before pulling on her captains hair to get her attention, " Find another Rayne-sama! You always find the funniest ones!"  
  
Rayne nodded and pulled the cd out of the stereo system before putting it back into her cd case. She brandished another cd, another Cledus T. Judd.  
  
She pushed it into the slot on the stereo system, and pushed the f.f button until it reached 13 on the cd, " And, now presenting... the honorable King of Comedy ...the Headmaster of Humor...and the Ambassador for the NRA (National Redneck Association!)...Cledus T. Judd!" and with that, she stepped away from the stereo to let the song play.  
  
(A/N: Once again, this is a true parody of 'The Devil Went Down To Georgia' by The Charlie Daniels Band, but this is called 'CLEDUS WENT DOWN TO FLORIDA' !!!!)  
  
"Cledus went down to Florida,

he was lookin' for a car to steal

He was in a bind,

ten payments behind, so the bank repo'd his wheels

When he came across this old man

down at Jalopy's Used Car Lot Then Cledus jumped up on the top of one a

nd said, "Feller, let me tell ya what

Now I'm not gon' be proud of the deed I'm 'bout to do

Well, no time to spare, I gotta be somewhere,

so I'm gonna steal a car from you

Now I've seen you're selection here,

and I admit the pickins are few I know the Pinto's gold,

but consider it stoled, 'cause I got a show to do."  
  
The man said, "My name's Jalopy,"

as he gave an evil grin '

Cause he knew that car wouldn't get too far

'fore the motor blew up again  
  
Cledus you better hit the road if you're gonna be a star

The show's way up in Georgia,

and you're op'nin up for Garth

You're future's ridin' on this shiny Pinto painted gold

And if you're late it's Jeff Foxworthy's show  
  
Oh gosh! A pinto my foot.

It drives more like a horse and buggy. Dern!  
  
Cledus said, "No way in heck he's gonna op'm up that show."  
Then fire flew from the manifold

as his right front tire blowed

Then he pushed that wreck across the street, '

n man was Cledus tissed

And he tried 'n tried to start 'er up,  
but it sounded somethin' like this

on,...oh gosh! I'm in a mess.

What am I gonna do?

My one big shot for Garth Brooks. Aw-hehe-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo, oh dern it!  
  
When Cledus opened up the hood, he said, "I'll be a son of a gun!"  
And it didn't take long to figure out why the heck it wouldn't run  
  
Fire from the engine, lots of smoke

He can already hear them redneck jokes

Dadblamed oilpan layn' in the road Will he make the show? Heck no, heck no!  
  
Ho-ho. (whistle) Taxi,

Greyhound, yeller cab, somebody!

I'll show him a redneck. He'll have a red neck

when I get my hands around his throat. I'm sick of it.  
  
Cledus shook his head as he watched

Foxworthy's show And he heard him joke of how

he passed a burnin' old Pinto

Then later on, Garth told Cledus,

"You'll never get the chance again."  
As he gave the check to that derned redneck

who drove a Mercedes Benz He said, "Tough break big guy. Before I go,  
Would ya like to hear another redneck joke?  
Did you know I got my own t.v. show?"  
Well, does anybody watch it? No, heck no!  
  
Well, you might be a redneck if your momma and daddy catches ya out behind the barn whippin' Jeff Foxworthy for talkin' about rednecks all time.  
Ah shoot, I'm jes kiddin' Jeff. I wished I could be your best friend. Do you like me? I'd love to be on your t.v. show. Come here, buddy!"  
  
Rayne was in tears by the time the song was over, from laughing so hard. The rest of her team wasn't any better.

* * *

Kit: [still laughing] Ok, this chapter was meant to take your mind off the fact that KAI HAS JUST BETRAYED THE BLADEBREAKERS IN MY STORY!!!!  
  
Tala: [blinks] Well, there went the use of the whole chapter...  
  
Kai: [sighs] Yep...  
  
Rayne: [laughs] But, I have to admit, listenin' to all those songs was a hoot!  
  
Tala: [rolls eyes] R & R!!! 


	3. The Legend

Kit: Okie, here's the newest installment to _Betrayed_! Hope you enjoy it!

Tala: Yes, it took Kitten FOREVER to get the right idea for the legend in this chapter! So, read it carefully, and ask questions if you don't understand something! Kitten loves questions!

Rayne: [rolls eyes] Tala, you're an idiot...

Tala: [big puppy eyes] WHAT?!

Kit: [glares] Nevermind, you two! Wolfie, disclaimer!

Tala: Kitten doesn't own any of Beyblade's original characters or bit-beasts, but she owns Rayne's team AND their bit-beasts, so no taking without permission!

Kit: And, let the story commense!

Key:

{phone coversation}

_italics:_ The legend

* * *

Rayne blinked as her cellphone rang, pulling the compact talking devise from her bedside stand. She flipped it open, and held it just a few millimeters from her ear, just incase someone was calling to yell at her, {Yep, Rayne here.} she answered into the phone.  
  
There was a sigh on the other end of the phone, followed by {I know it's you Rayne. If I had wanted to talk to another of my agents, then I would've dialed THEIR number!}  
  
Rayne sweatdropped to herself, {Sorry, chief.} ((A/N: This is NOT Kenny. It's another chief.))  
  
{Any way. I found something that might be of intrest to you and your team on this particular case. I'm sending it as we speak.} as 'chief' said this, Rayne's suitcase opened, and an old, worn book came flying out, nearly beheading Rayne as it flew past her, landing on the ground with a dead weight THUMP!  
  
Rayne sweatdropped, {Chief, I really wish you could find another way to transport things to us when we're out on the job. That book nearly decapitated me!}  
  
There was a sad sigh on the other end of the line, followed by, {What, the book missed? Phooey, I was trying to hit your head....} and Rayne rolled her eyes at her boss.  
  
{Alright, Chief. We'll read your book. Just don't send anymore inanimate objects to try and kill us. Ok?} she asked uncertainly as she looked warily at the book.  
  
'Chief' laughed and answered with, { Of course, Agent 13. Just do a good job on this mission, and please, Rayne, be careful.} and with that said, he hung up.  
  
Rayne flipped the phone shut and dropped it onto her bed stand, carefully picking up the book, as it looked as if it would fall to peices at the smallest little breeze. She blinked as she blew the dust that clung to the cover. "The legend of the Goddess Bit-beasts." she read aloud as she flipped open the book.  
  
And, then she began to read aloud the legend:  
  
_Long ago, when the world was still young, and humans were just a small, imaginitive idea in The Creator's thoughts, Bit-beasts ruled the world, though each had his or her own stature and place in the natural social circle. There were four powerful domains, each run by it's own FEMALE ruler. Each of the rulers had their own knight, to protect and keep them safe if the time ever came to need to do so.  
  
In the South, where darkness rained supreme, ruled the Goddess Panthra, alongside her knight, Dranzer, the knight of Fire. Panthra was a miracle in her own ways. She was gentle and kind, very amazing traits considering her powers and other such things. She was also the leader of the four Goddesses. Panthra was a great woman, loyal and true, and an even greater ruler, with her fair decisions and wise choices. But, little did she know that her advisors, her very friends, sought to throw her roughly from her throne. As she began to mature, she became beautiful and graceful, as suggested her other form, that of a Black Panther. And, as her knight, Dranzer, heightened to maturity, he became more handsome every day. And soon, the two were more in love then anyone could have supposed, but fate had other plans... In the cloaked darkness of night, her advisors kidnapped Dranzer, and sent him to the north, where he was out of reach of Panthra's love. They then told her that he had not truely loved her, and that he had left her and then somehow died. In a state of depressed shock, Panthra became cold and angry with all who had meant anything to her, just as her advisors had oppted(?) for. And, so Panthra became a cold, mean, and feared ruler, and everyone wanted to excape from her....but, that in itself as an entirely different story...  
  
To the North, where water and ice ruled the 'roost' ruled the Goddess, Fangra, Goddess of Water, along with her knight, Wolborg, knight of Ice. Fangra was sweet and amazingly calm, with an annoying way of knowing what was meant to happen. She was loved by all who lived in her kingdom. She was a superb ruler, and was always fair to her advirsaries, and her punishments were never to harsh, but they weren't leniant either. Fangra and Wolborg were already great friends as they were growing up, and he would have protected her with his life if he had to. So, just as with Panthra and Dranzer, the two fell in love. About that time, Dranzer arrived, and he was just as cold and mean as Panthra had become, for the advisors had told him that she hadn't loved him and that she had sent him from her in the dark of the night. He often spent hours on end alone somewhere, thinking of Panthra and why she would do this to him. At first, he and Wolborg were the worst of enemies, but as time progressed, the two began to look at eachother as potential friends, and soon, the two were doing everything they could together. But, as in Panthra's story, fate had other plans... In the middle of a fearsome, physical dispute, while Fangra was fighting in her other form, that of a Blue Tigress, Wolborg was injured and Fangra was assured that he would be taken to the Medical-Wing, but as with Dranzer's story, he was sent away as well, but to the South, to try and calm Panthra's quarreling emotions.  
  
To the East, ruled the Goddess, Leora of Light, with her knight Falborg of Air. Leora was an amazing political mind, with logical reasons for everything and whimsical thoughts past every universe and star. She loved to seek knowledge from the stars at night, but as usual, they were their ever silent selves. Falborg was always with her, where ever she would go, and most places he was just barely permitted to follow her into, such as her secret place and may other places. The two trusted eachother with all their souls and hearts. They did everything they could together, and trusted eachother with their deepest, darkest secrets. They both matured at the same time, and just as the other Goddesses did, Leora fell for Falborg, but fate too toyed with her emotions. In the middle of a heated war, while Leora was trying to protect her homeland, while in her form of the White Lioness, Falborg was critically injured and, just as the others, she was assured that he would be sent to the Hospital-Wing, but he was instead sent away, to the West, and so Leora's heart became cold and clouded by despair....  
  
To the West, ruled wise Goddess, Cheera of Fire, along with her knight, Seaborg of the Sea. Cheera was a graceful and subservient young Goddess, not to mention the youngest of the four. She was incredibly intelligent despite her young age and appearance. She was trusting and bright and cheery whereever she came and went. She always left a trail of hapiness wherever she'd been. She was a young Goddess that was looked up to and, according to most of her followers, you could look up 'refined' in the dictionary, and her piture would be next to that of her mother and her grandmother. Cheera and Seaborg were a first, the best of enemies, and could quarrel with the worst of them. They hated eachother with a fiery passionateness. But, soon the two began to realize how futile fighting was, and that they would be stuck together for a long time, and so they learned how to get along, but they said they learned the hard way. And, so it came to pass that like all living things, they grew and matured from little ones, to adulthood, and as fate and destiny would have it, the two fell in love with eachother, but fate decided to cease this happiness as well. At the halfway point of a war, Falborg was hurt while protecting Cheera, who had been in her alternate form, of a Red Cheetah. She too was assured that he would be well taken care of, but instead was hauled off to the East, to recover with Leora and her broken heart.  
  
And, so thanks to the advisors in all four kingdoms, who at frist believed they were doing themselves a favor, instead dealt their own Death cards. When the young Goddesses drifted off into depression and desolation, their gifts upon the Earth ceased to exist all together. And, since the Goddesses now had no meaning in life, they too ceased to exist, and just faded from all knowledge into the desolate land of despair and infelicity. Now, it is still unknown as to where the Goddesses reside in their meloncholia and woes...._  
  
Rayne gasped and pulled her blade from her pocket, the gleaming image of a proud Black Panther that once sparkled on her blade, had changed to that of a sad, distressed cat who had no where to turn, " Panthra..." she murmured to herself.  
  
Kit was next to look at her blade, her eyes wide with amazement. The once majestic Fangra now seemed so desperate for some form of comfort, a break from all her heartache, " Fangra..." she whispered as she looked at her blade sadly.  
  
Taryn looked at her blade sadly, the once confident Leora now seemed sad and meloncholy, and so much unlike herself, " Oh, Leora..." she sighed to herself as she watched her blade lose its mightly gleam.  
  
Tanya let a small, crystal tear slide down her check as she fingered her blade as if it were glass, the image of Cheera not so powerful and fearless anymore, " Cheera..." she said quietly as the tear slid down her cheekd and landed on the image of Cheera, who also looked like she was begging to cry....

* * *

**Ok, we have a poll for my wonderful reviewers:**

**If you were a villager in one of the four kingdoms ruled by the four Goddess bit-beasts, who would you side with? The advisors, or the Goddesses? You must tell why you would side with this group (A REASONABLE REASON!).**

Kit: Ok, how'd ya liked it! And, in the next chappie, I will include the results from the poll and such. So, choose sides wisely.

Tala: Yep. Well, R & R!!!


End file.
